Cherish
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [You x Yoru] AU. Family Fic. Ada banyak hal indah untuk diingat. Sesuatu yang indah seperti ini, harusnya tidak akan mudah untuk terlupakan, iya kan?


**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL (?), typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [You x Yoru] Family Fic.** Ada banyak hal indah untuk diingat. Sesuatu yang indah seperti ini, harusnya tidak akan mudah untuk terlupakan, iya kan?

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: 1] Yoru dan beberapa chara lainnya bisa dibayangkan fem! atau mpreg, atau omegaverse.**

2] 5k+ words. Chapter os yang panjang, disarankan membaca pas santai ae. ;)

3] Jangan berpikiran kalau You bakal mati kayak Arata x Aoi [ff fleeting], kuy.

Aaand, happy birthday Arata-kun~

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Cherish © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Festival olahraga [ _undokai_ ] adalah hari yang disukai anak-anak sekolah dasar. Itu tidak terkecuali bagi Kai—anak sd berumur delapan tahun yang penuh semangat berapi-api. Dia bahkan mengikuti banyak lomba hari ini. Anak-anak lain juga tentu berpikiran demikian, apalagi orang tua mereka pasti datang untuk menyaksikan festival tahunan di sekolah mereka. Meskipun ibunya berkata kalau sang ayah tidak bisa datang. Kai memaklumi hal itu sih, karena dia tahu ayahnya memang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Selalu seperti itu—

"Ah~ Hajime keren sekali! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Shun bersemangat membara.

"Oi, kau harusnya mendukung kelas kita, Shun." Kai mengikat _headband_ putih di kepalanya. "Kelas kita akan melawan kelas Hajime."

"Ehh, tapi aku menyukai Hajime! Tapi aku juga ingin mendukung kelas kita—Hajime, bagaimana ini?! Haruskah aku minta pindah ke kelas 3-A?!"

"Heei, itu berlebihan." Kai memberikan _slapstick_ pada Shun. Segera melepas pemikiran tentang kesibukan ayahnya.

Hajime diam sejenak, Kai dan Shun adalah teman sekelasnya tahun lalu, namun tahun ini lokal kelas mereka berbeda. Kelas mereka bersebelahan, jadi pertemanan diantara mereka tetap terjaga karena Shun selalu menyeret Kai ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat.

"Menurutku tidak masalah, kalau hanya menyemangati. Kau bisa mendukungku dan kelasmu juga."

Shun segera merentangkan tangannya, "Wahhh~ Hajime—eh?"

Hajime berhasil menghindari serangan berbentuk pelukan dari Shun.

"Haha, Hajime selalu mengesankan, ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan menang di perlombaan lari estafet ini!" Kai mengepalkan tangan.

"Hm, ayo kita lihat." Hajime menanggapi dengan serius. Ia mengeratkan _headband_ merah di kepalanya.

"Aku—akan mendukung kalian dari bangku penonton!"

"Kai- _nii_!"

Sebuah seruan membuat mereka menoleh, Kai tersenyum ketika mendapati sumber suara. Lambaian ceria terlihat dari sang adik, dan _kaa-san_ yang tersenyum.

"Oh, itu adikku dan _kaa-san_! Hajime, Shun, aku ke sana dulu!"

"Hm."

"Oke~" Shun melambaikan tangan, ia kemudian mendekat pada Hajime, " _Ne_ ~ Hajime, sekarang hanya ada kita berdua—"

"Kau harus lihat sekelilingmu, ada banyak orang di lapangan sekarang, Shun."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"You- _san_ ~ sarapan bareng yuk…"

Kamar hotel itu tampak berantakan ketika di buka oleh Koi, membuat pemuda pink itu terkejut. Baju-baju berserakan di kasur dan isi koper berhamburan.

"Wah?! Apa yang terjadi di kamar ini? Apa ada pencurian?"

"Hm…" You mengelus dagunya. "Oh, Koi toh. Kebetulan, aku sedang bingung."

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu pakaian mana yang paling biasa, aku ingin pakai baju biasa-biasa saja."

Wajah datar Koi terlihat jelas, "Hei, You- _san_ ngajak berantem ya? Aku tahu kamu ganteng pakai baju apapun, tapi nggak segitunya juga minta pendapatku."

"Aku serius. Baju yang tidak mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Aku ingin pergi sebentar."

"E—eh, pergi kemana?!"

"Ke sekolah anakku."

"Oh… begitu—hng? Kau… sudah punya anak…?!" Koi menutup mulutnya dramatis, seakan mendengar berita yang fenomenal.

"Aku tahu You- _san_ suka tebar pesona sana-sini, tapi tidak ku sangka—siapa yang menjadi korbanmu?"

"Woi, aku sudah menikah! Sah! Sah!"

"Eh? Serius?! Kapan? Aku tidak di undang? Tunggu, anakmu sudah sekolah?!" Koi segera mencercanya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukannya sudah aku umumkan beberapa bulan yang lalu? Memangnya kau tinggal di hutan jadi ketinggalan info."

"Kau benar You- _san_ , aku memang tinggal di hutan selama beberapa bulan untuk syuting petualangan di pulau terpencil bersama enam artis lain. Apa kau tidak lihat kulitku berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan sekarang." Koi menunjuk wajah, leher dan tangannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kupikir warna kulitmu sudah begitu sedari dulu."

"Whaa—aku tidak akan membantumu memilih pakaian, You- _san_! Hmph."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah masker, topi, kaca mata hitam. Baju biasa-biasa saja. Penyamaran _kanpeki_. Iris ungunya segera mencari sosok yang ingin dia lihat, namun tempat tujuannya dipenuhi keramaian. Semua anak-anak memakai baju olahraga khas sekolah Tsukino, para orang tua heboh menyiapkan tempat atau sibuk memotret anak mereka.

"Ugh. Tidak terlihat."

"You?"

"Hm?" mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda itu refleks menoleh. Ada sosok pirang sedang memegang kamera di tangannya.

"Aoi- _chan_."

"Huh? Ternyata benar-benar You. Ku pikir salah orang. Rambut merahmu memang khas sekali."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, kau juga memiliki penampilan khas, Aoi- _chan_. Kau lihat, banyak yang menatapmu sekarang. Kau bisa membuat penyamaranku terbongkar."

"Eh? Tapi aku berpenampilan normal…?"

You ber- _facepalm_ , "Yeah, kau yang normal pun sudah dapat menarik perhatian sebanyak ini. Herannya, kok kamu mau sih sama Arata."

Aoi terkekeh pelan, "Ku kira kau tidak akan kemari, Yoru bilang kau sedang sibuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa datang."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku hanya kebetulan ada luang sebentar. Jadi kuputuskan kemari." You melirik ke arah lain. Menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, karena sudah sampai di sini, ayo ikuti aku ketemu yang lain."

"Ah—tidak."

"Kai dan Iku pasti senang lho, kalau melihatmu datang."

"Kalau kau memaksa sih, apa boleh buat."

Ah~ teman lamanya masih _tsundere_ seperti dulu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tempat itu dipenuhi keramaian karena festival olahraga, ada banyak tikar terhampar dan ditempati oleh keluarga yang menikmati acara festival. Wajah-wajah penuh keceriaan tertangkap di netra You.

" _Kaa-san_ ," Haru menyambut kedatangan Aoi. " _Okaeri_."

" _Tadaima_!" Aoi menyahut, tangannya mendarat pada surai _blonde_ Haru.

Yoru yang tadi sedang sibuk menuang air minum dari termos menoleh, "Oh, kau sudah kembali, Aoi—eh? You? Kau datang…?"

"Yeah, kebetulan ada luang sebentar, jadi aku kemari—"

"Begitu…"

"…."

"Kenapa kalian jadi canggung begitu?" Aoi tertawa kecil. "Ayo duduk, You."

You berdehem, matanya tertuju pada sosok lain yang bukannya bersiap dengan kamera seperti orang tua lainnya, tetapi malah tidur.

"Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di saat seperti ini." You menggerutu, seraya melepas sepatu. Arata tampak tidur lelap, menguasai nyaris separuh tikar yang terhampar.

"Wah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku berada di bawah pohon teduh dan nyaman. Ditemani sosok-sosok yang menenangkan jiwa." Arata membuka mata dan menguap, ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, "Bawaannya kan pengen nidurin."

Yoru keselek teh hijau.

"Woi!" You berseru tidak terima. Yang kiri kan punya dia.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Anak-anak mana? Pertandingannya belum di mulai kan?" You mengedarkan pandangan.

"Oh, Kai dan Iku sedang diminta untuk mengajak Hajime kemari." Yoru menyahut.

"Iya, mumpung sedang kumpul seperti ini, aku ingin memfoto mereka sebelum bertanding. Makanya tadi aku mengambil kamera yang ketinggalan di mobil." Aoi menunjukkan kameranya.

"Kalau aku lebih parah sih, kamera malah ketinggalan di rumah…" Yoru menatap gelasnya.

"Bisa pakai kamera ini saja kok, Yoru." Aoi tersenyum cerah.

"Tapi—" Arata bersuara serius, "Hajime dan Kai akan jadi rival dalam lomba lari estafet. Mereka musuh hari ini. Tentu saja, aku yakin Hajime akan menang."

You mendengus, "Huh? Asal kau tahu, Kai sangat hebat dalam olahraga. Jadi, tentunya Kai yang akan menang."

"Hajime sangat pandai atletik."

"Kai memiliki kaki yang kuat dan cepat."

"Hei, kalian ini ngapain sih?" Yoru hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat keduanya saling memuji putra masing-masing. "Yang penting mereka menikmatinya dan punya kenangan menyenangkan."

"Iya juga sih—"

Tapi jujur, You bisa datang meskipun sibuk. Yoru merasa senang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kai berhasil menemukan Hajime dengan mudah, tentu saja. Anak kelahiran januari itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang banyak, sehingga Kai hanya perlu mencari tempat yang heboh suara _'kyaa, kyaa, kyaa.'_ Sejak awal sekolah, Hajime sudah dikagumi oleh banyak teman-temannya, karena dia keren, pintar dan memiliki wajah ganteng.

Ya—Kai mungkin tidak menyadari, dia juga ganteng.

Sepanjang jalan Kai memastikan gandengan tangannya dengan Iku tak terlepas di keramaian. Awalnya hanya ia yang diminta mencari Hajime, namun Iku merengek ingin ikut. Jadi ia harus menjaga adiknya baik-baik. Karena kata sang _kaa-san_ ; _itu adalah tugas seorang kakak_.

Shun memperhatikannya dari belakang, berbarengan pemilik surai hitam, "Hei Hajime~ bagaimana kalau kita bergandengan juga biar tidak terpisah?"

"Huh? Kau kan tidak akan hilang." Ujar Hajime.

"Tidak apa-apa dong~" Shun nyaris meraih tangan Hajime.

"Hei, kita hampir sampai lho, itu di bawah pohon yang besar." Tunjuk Kai seraya menoleh. Mata birunya mendapati Shun cemberut padanya. "Eh? A—apa?"

"Hmph."

"Aku… salah apa?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kai- _nii_ , ada orang aneh duduk di dekat _kaa-san_!" lapor Iku, telunjuk kecilnya tertuju ke depan.

"Eh? Mana?"

Kai menyipitkan mata. Wajah sosok itu tidak terlihat, ia memakai topi dan masker, dia memiliki penampilan mencurigakan. Orang itu memegang bahu Yoru.

"Hajime, titip adikku!"

"Eh?" secara refleks Hajime meraih tangan kanan Iku.

Dengan segera Kai mempercepat langkahnya, _tou-san_ nya berpesan, agar menjaga _kaa-san_ dan adiknya di saat ia tidak ada.

"Orang asing, kau tidak boleh mengganggu _kaa-san_." Kai berucap lantang di depan You, membuat suasana di bawah pohon yang tadinya dipenuhi pembicaraan menjadi tenang.

"Fufufu, orang asing itu bilang, ia ingin merebut _kaa-sa_ nmu lho, Kai." Arata tertawa misterius.

"Wha—Arata!" Aoi berseru.

Arata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Aoi, lalu berbisik, "Ini menarik."

"Itu tidak boleh, soalnya _kaa-san_ adalah milik kami dan _tou-san_!" ucap Kai.

"Uwohh, sungguh kata-kata yang hebat!" meskipun terlihat kalem, mata Arata tampak berbinar. Menikmati situasi mereka sekarang.

"Kai- _nii_ , keren!" seru Haru sambil berdecak kagum.

Sosok misterius bermasker itu tampak diam beberapa saat sebelum berdiri. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku menyerah." Suaranya terdengar serak, sengaja dibuat-buat. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum mengangkat Kai dengan mudah dari depan.

" _Nanchatte~_ "

"Waaahhh!" Kai terkejut ketika kakinya tidak lagi menapak tanah. Ia segera menyadari suara dan warna surai yang terlihat jelas kemudian. " _Tou-san_?!"

You tersenyum lebar. "Kau telah menjaga _kaa-san_ dengan baik!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Yeay~ aku senang bisa bergandengan seperti ini!" Shun berucap ceria, tatapannya tertuju pada Hajime. Mereka berdua menggandeng tangan kanan dan kiri Iku.

"Meskipun tidak menggandeng tangan Hajime langsung sih… tapi aku senang berada dalam situasi ini!"

"Aku tidak mengerti…" dahi Hajime berkerut.

"Eh~ coba bayangkan, jika kau bisa menggandeng orang yang kau suka atau kagumi, kau akan merasa senang, kan?"

"Hm…" Hajime membayangkan saat ia menggandeng tangan sang _kaa-san_.

"Wah, itu _tou-san_!" seru Iku. Dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari Hajime dan Shun. Berlari menuju ke arah kakak dan ayahnya berada.

"Yaah~ berakhir deh~" Shun berucap dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Kalau begitu—" Hajime mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Shun, "Meskipun hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai sih."

"Aaaa—"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Namanya Shun, kata Shun orang tuanya tidak bisa datang hari ini karena sibuk, jadi kami mengajaknya ikut kemari." Kai memperkenalkannya.

Shun menunduk, "Salam kenal~"

"Wah, Shun pasti sedih ya." Aoi bersimpati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Yang penting aku tahu kalau mereka sayang padaku, itu sudah cukup!"

"Jangan sungkan ya, ayo duduk di sini." Ajak Yoru.

"Aku ingin duduk di dekat Hajime!" Sahut Shun segera bergabung di sebelah Hajime, membuat You tersingkir dari tempatnya berada dan nyaris keselek _sushi_.

"Tolong sungkan sedikit." You berucap kalem pada Shun.

 **[Cherish]**

Ngomong-ngomong, hari itu adalah salah satu hari berkesan bagi Kai. Karena keluarganya lengkap, juga karena bisa bersama dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

Ya sih—walau timnya dan tim Hajime kalah melawan kelas C. Karena Mamoru dari regunya, dan Ren dari regu Hajime saling bertabrakan saat lari estafet. Setidaknya ia menang lomba makan kerupuk, balap karung[?], serta lomba membawa kelereng dalam sendok, dan sang ayah bisa hadir menyaksikannya. Bahkan memberikannya semangat.

Meskipun pada akhirnya You harus kabur duluan, karena topinya jatuh. Membuat lapangan heboh karena keberadaannya. Maklum saja, You adalah penyanyi terkenal! Walau beberapa bulan lalu ia membuat banyak orang patah hati dengan fakta bahwa ia sudah memiliki pasangan.

Yoru juga merasa senang tentu saja. You jarang berkumpul dengan mereka karena selalu pergi pagi sekali, dan kembali larut malam. Kenangan mereka diabadikan oleh Aoi dalam foto-foto penuh keceriaan, dikirimkan kepada Yoru beberapa hari kemudian. Tersimpan rapi di dalam album keluarga. Shun juga memiliki foto-foto itu, berkat memohon dengan sangat pada Aoi. Foto _close up_ Hajime berada di bawah bantal tidurnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Selamat sore~"

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Selamat datang!" Iku membukakan pintu, diiringi oleh Kai di belakangnya. Beberapa sosok tertangkap oleh netranya. "Kai- _nii_ , mereka datang! Hajime- _san_! Shun- _san_! Haru, Rui dan Kakeru!"

"Fufufu, tentu saja kami datang." Shun tersenyum, "Karena hari ini ulang tahun Iku, aku khusus mengajak Rui kemari demi Iku!"

"Ikkun, selamat ulang tahun."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima Rui sebagai kado untukku!"

"Eh? Bukan gitu maksudnya kan, Shun!" Kai cemas.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pemandangan ruang tamu dihias penuh dekorasi, topi berbentuk kerucut telah dipakai. Suara-suara memenuhi ruangan, terutama dari Kakeru, teman sekelas Iku di tk. Yang mendeklarasikan kalau masakan dan kue buatan Yoru rasanya sangat enak.

Sesekali Iku melirik jam dinding, hari semakin sore. Ayahnya belum datang untuk ikut merayakan bersamanya. Yoru tentunya menyadari raut sedih di wajah Iku. Tapi apa boleh buat—

Shun memegang bahu Iku, "Buat permohonan tulus di dalam hati, lalu baru tiup lilinnya, doamu akan di dengar _kami-sama_ ~"

"Benarkah?"

"Cobalah."

 _Semoga ayah cepat pulang agar bisa merayakan ulang tahunku._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Terdengar bunyi deru mobil di luar, membuat Yoru berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya. Tatapannya tertuju pada mobil yang terparkir di halaman.

"Maaf pulang telat!" You segera meminta maaf, kedua tangannya tertangkup.

"Maaf menganggu, You- _san_ bilang ia buru-buru, jadi aku mengantarnya kemari. Syukurnya jalan hari ini tidak semacet biasanya, " Koi menggaruk kepalanya. "Kudengar Iku ulang tahun yang ke lima hari ini, jadi aku bawa oleh-oleh. Cake dari café Aoi- _san_!"

"Terima kasih, Koi. Ayo segera masuk, sebentar lagi acara potong kue lho." Ucap Yoru kemudian. Tangannya menerima _paper bag_ berisi kue yang dibawa oleh Koi.

" _Tou-san_ benar-benar pulang!" Iku menatap Shun. Shun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoru segera menghampiri ruang tamu yang penuh keramaian, "Anak-anak, Koi- _kun_ membawakan kue untuk kalian."

"Wah—ada kue lagi? Aku mau!" mata Kakeru penuh sparkle. " _Arigatou_ Koi- _kun_!"

 **Kyun**.

Koi terpana. Anak _blonde_ itu lucu sekali.

"L—lucunya."

"Inget umur, jangan jadi pedo." You mengingatkan.

Koi, 19 tahun. Artis, satu manajemen dengan You. Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika melihat anak tk beriris _golden_ itu. _Kami-sama_ … cobaan macam apa ini?!

Orz.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sejauh You ingat, Yoru adalah sosok baik hati yang selalu dapat sabar menghadapinya. Berbeda dengannya, kadang ia tidak bisa mengucapkan hal secara jujur, Yoru lebih mampu mengungkap isi hati. Kepribadian mereka berbanding terbalik, namun justu itu namanya saling melengkapi, kan?

Tapi kalau marah, Yoru menakutkan lho.

Saat itu pernah terjadi, dan mengesankan bagi You. Waktu mereka masih SMA dan ia bolos dari tempat latihannya karena menurutnya itu membosankan dan melelahkan.

"Bukannya You suka bernyanyi?! Membosankan apanya, tidak mungkin begitu kan. Masa begitu saja kabur."

"You kan pandai, harusnya lebih serius dong. Jangan membuat semuanya sia-sia."

"Aku marah."

You hanya diam saja mendengarkan. Sebuah kotak bekal diserahkan Yoru padanya secara sepihak.

"Ini!"

Sebuah termos juga turut tertuju untuknya.

"Teh hijaunya juga!"

Sebuah wadah berisi puding diletakkan di atas kotak _bento_.

"Harus dihabisin!"

"Aku sedang marah ya, jadi aku akan pulang sendiri!" Yoru pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

You melirik benda-benda yang berada di tangannya, "Apa dia benar-benar marah…?"

 **[Cherish]**

Ini sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Yoru masih ingat ketika Iku pulang dengan penuh air mata, sementara pakaian Kai berantakan, wajahnya lecet, jelas terlihat karena perkelahian. Yoru memeluk Iku dan meminta penjelasan pada Kai.

"Mereka mengejek kami karena tidak pernah di jemput _tou-san_ , dan selalu dijemput _kaa-san_. Mereka bilang kami tidak punya ayah. Mereka duluan yang memulainya. Jadi, aku marah dan memukul mereka." Mata Kai berkaca-kaca. Tapi Kai tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Padahal _tou-san_ adalah orang yang hebat. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu pada mereka."

 _Ini hal yang sering terjadi di kalangan anak-anak_ , pikir Yoru.

Ia mengobati luka sang anak sulung hati-hati, "Tidak masalah tentang apa yang mereka katakan, ya. Karena itu tidak benar."

Beberapa hari kemudian, You mengupload fotonya bersama Kai dan Iku di halaman rumah dengan caption; _bersama anak-anakku._

Setelah itu fakta tentang statusnya terungkap di media.

Hari selanjutnya, You menjemput Kai dan Iku untuk pertama kalinya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

You, walaupun terlihat seperti _playboy_ , dia sebenarnya sosok setia. Dia yang sekarang, akan berusaha menghabiskan waktu luang bersama orang-orang dikasihinya.

"Musim panas sudah tiba. Akhirnya liburan panjang!" Kai berseru. "Aku suka musim panas!"

"Liburan!" Iku mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yuk liburan." You setuju.

"Kemana? Gak bisa ke tempat yang ramai, kan? Nanti kamu dikerubungi fans cewek." Yoru meletakkan puding yang telah dipotong-potong di meja ruang tamu. Televisi menampilkan berita tentang tempat-tempat liburan tujuan para keluarga.

Liburan bersama keluarga, disertai cemilan yang enak. Bagi Yoru seperti ini sudah cukup. Soalnya lihat You dipuja-puja seperti itu, kadang bikin cemburu.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku kan ganteng." You kibas rambut.

Yoru kalem, tapi piring penuh cemilan digeser menjauh dari meja dekat You.

"Ayah kamu udah kenyang kayaknya, cemilannya boleh kalian habiskan semua."

"Siap!"

"Aaa—Yoruuu! Aku becanda aja kok."

Sepotong puding diambil Kai, "Oh ya, _kaa-san_. Kemarin Shun mengajak kami dan Hajime untuk liburan ke villa milik keluarganya, dekat pantai. Katanya ajak keluarga juga biar ada yang jagain."

"Memangnya dia tidak liburan dengan keluarganya?" Tanya Yoru.

"Orang tuanya sedang di luar negeri."

"Dia tuan muda yang kesepian ya," You menumpu dagu, ia kemudian berdehem, "Y—ya sudah, kita ke sana saja. Lagi pula kalian ingin ke pantai kan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabari Shun dan Hajime!"

"Sekalian ajak Koi, katanya ia juga ingin liburan, tapi tidak tahu kemana. Kan kasihan."

"Baik~" Iku ikut menyusul Kai menuju meja telepon berada.

"Hehe." Yoru terkekeh.

"A—apa?"

"Kadang, _tsundere_ itu menggemaskan ya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Lauut!" –Iku, Kakeru, Koi.

"Laut~" –Haru.

"Laut, ya." –Hajime.

"Iya. Laut." –Kai.

"Laut." –Arata dan Rui.

"Kenapa kalian semua mengucapkan hal seperti itu…?" Shun mengerutkan alis.

"Tunggu anak-anak, sebelum berenang, ayo pemanasan dulu." Arata menahan pergerakan mereka yang bermaksud berlarian menuju pantai.

"Ehh…"

Arata mengangkat telunjuknya kalem, "You- _kun_ akan menunjukkan caranya. Silakan."

"Oii, kenapa aku?!"

"Demi keselamatan kita semua." Arata mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Huh? Aku lupa mengisi baterai kamera yang ku bawa…" Yoru baru menyadari hal itu ketika ia mencoba menghidupkannya.

"Kalau begitu, biar pakai kamera punyaku. Tadi aku _charge_ karena dipakai Arata, tapi sepertinya sudah penuh sekarang." Ucap Aoi beranjak mengambilnya.

"Ok." Yoru menghela napas, menatap kameranya, "Aku lupa tentang mengisinya…"

"Tidak ikut ke tepi pantai?" You menghampirinya yang duduk di pelataran villa. Hanya menyaksikan kesibukan anak-anak bermain pasir. Jaket You berkibar karena ditiup angin sore, sama seperti surai kemerahannya. Membuatnya terlihat keren.

Yoru menggeleng, "Kupikir sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut membuat rumah-rumahan dari pasir…?"

"Tidak apa-apa dong, lagi pula mereka perlu bantuan. Kai dan Haru membuat banyak tumpukan pasir. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka buat. Saat aku tanya, katanya mereka sedang mmbuat replika kapibara."

Yoru _sweatdrop_ , "kapibara? Eh… itu pasti memang susah untuk dibuat."

"Yoru, ini kameranya—oh, You ada di sini rupanya." Aoi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hm, biar aku yang pegang," ucap You sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Aoi.

"Jangan sampai kena air ya. Ada banyak foto yang diambil hari ini di situ."

"Ok~" You mengalungkan kamera ke lehernya.

Pandangan You teralih pada Yoru kemudian, tangannya terulur, "Jalan-jalan yuk."

"Eh, tapi—" Yoru menoleh pada Aoi.

Aoi hanya mengibaskan tangannya, "Tenang saja, ada aku, Arata dan Koi. Anak-anak akan baik-baik saja. Mumpung bisa berduaan lho."

"Nah iya, siapa tahu nanti pas pulang bisa jadi bertiga." Ujar You.

"Y—You! Emang mau ngapain coba?!"

"Lho, jalan-jalan, kan?" seringai terlihat.

Aoi nyaris lupa kalau You itu sebelas-dua belas dengan Arata tentang hal nganu.

"Tolong, kameranya jangan sampai basah."

 **[Cherish]**

Laut di sore hari adalah moment indah dan romantis. Hal itu selalu terlihat jelas di drama-drama tv. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, warna di langit bercampur dengan cantik. Juga matahari yang tampak tenggelam di laut. Lalu, menyusuri pesisir pantai, membiarkan jejak kaki dihapus ombak yang menyentuh bibir pantai. Semua itu terlihat indah saat sore menuju senja.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut, Yoru menahan rambutnya yang disentuh angin.

 _Klik_.

You mengarahkan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya pada sosok itu, foto kesekian telah ia ambil diam-diam.

"You?"

"Pemandangannya bagus."

Yoru tersenyum, "Iya ya, saat-saat dimana siang dan malam bertemu, matahari mulai berbaur dengan kegelapan, kemudian menghilang dan digantikan oleh bintang-bintang. Cocok dengan nama kita ya? Ah, itu artinya—kita harus cepat kembali."

"Tidak aku duga Yoru bisa berkata seperti itu."

"Hehe, mungkin karena kelamaan bersama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, mumpung suasananya romantis, tolong berinisiatif untuk menciumku duluan."

"—yuk pulang." Yoru kabur duluan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Koi dan Arata sama-sama terkapar di lantai ruang tamu yang terbuat dari lantai kayu. Separuh nyawa mereka tampak melayang.

"Sekarang aku mengerti perjuangan guru tk…" ucap Koi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tua, staminaku sudah terkuras habis…" Sambung Arata.

"Lihat! Kami mengumpulkan banyak Kai! [kerang]" seru Haru dan Iku menghampiri sofa yang dihuni orang-orang dewasa. Kedua telapak tangan mereka dipenuhi kerang aneka bentuk.

"Kai?! Menjadi banyak?!" Koi berseru.

"Hei, heeei…" Kai _sweatdrop_.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka masih sekuat itu berlari kesana-kemari…" Arata bergolek lemah.

"Siapa suruh berperan jadi _heartbreak red_ , terus menggendong semua anak bergantian." Aoi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Sementara You menertawakannya.

 _Lol._ "Memang udah tua kan?"

"Umur kita cuma beda empat bulan, You- _kun_."

"Wah, bagus-bagus sekali." Yoru memuji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Mereka mengumpulkannya sepanjang sore," jelas Aoi, menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan anak-anak itu selain membuat tumpukan pasir.

"Tunggu, ini batu, kan?" You menunjuk salah satu yang dibawa Haru.

"Tapi bentuknya cantik. Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang indah, aku ingin menyimpannya." Ucap Haru.

Yoru tertegun beberapa saat mendengar ucapan anak bungsu sang sahabat, "Itu benar. Hal indah selalu menjadi sesuatu yang ingin kita simpan dan jaga."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Haru." Tambah Aoi.

"Iku juga akan menjaga semua ini dengan baik!" anak bersurai kecoklatan itu turut bersuara mantap.

"Memangnya Iku kuat untuk menjaganya? Kemarin menangis karena jatuh, kan?" You menggodanya.

"Ugh, Iku tidak akan menangis lagi dengan mudah!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini berjanji dong. Janji laki-laki itu tidak boleh dilanggar lho."

"Janji!"

Kelingking mereka bertaut. Ini janji antara laki-laki!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kami kembali dengan membawa kembang api." Itu adalah suara yang kalem dari Hajime.

"Ada banyak lho!" Shun berseru.

"Banyak!" Kakeru turut mengikuti seruan Shun.

"Huum!" Rui mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu~ ayo ke halaman!" You tampak bersemangat. Membuat beberapa segera berlarian menuju luar. Bahkan Koi telah ditarik paksa anak-anak tk untuk ikut.

"Koi- _kun_ , ayo, ayo!" Kakeru menarik tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Rui.

"Aaaa—jangan menyeretku dalam posisi seperti ini—"

"A-o-i… tolong aku." Arata ketinggalan.

Sepertinya pinggang Arata encok.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Anak-anak itu memainkan kembang api penuh keceriaan, membuat cahaya-cahaya kecil diantara kegelapan malam. Kembang api, keindahan yang menghilang dalam sesaat.

 _Saat-saat berkesan seperti ini, akankah terlupa olehnya suatu hari nanti?_

Yoru melamun.

" _Kaa-san_." Sebuah sapaan dari Kai menyadarkannya, mendapati sebuah kembang api tersodor padanya.

"Hm? Kai ingin menyalakan bersama?"

Kai mengangguk, duduk disebelahnya. Kakinya terjuntai ke bawah, membuat Yoru tersadar, meskipun selalu bersikap mandiri dan menjadi kakak yang baik, Kai masih anak kecil yang perlu dimanjakan, sesekali.

Kembang api menyala menuju atas, memercik hingga habis perlahan.

"Harimu menyenangkan?"

Kai menampilkan cengiran, iris birunya berbinar, "Iya, karena sekarang _tou-san_ bersama kita. Tidak seperti dulu!"

Tahun-tahun yang lalu, Kai akan selalu menanyakan, kemana sang _tou-san_ , kapan bisa liburan bersama, kapan mereka bisa bertemu. Semua berbeda sekarang.

"Kai sudah menjadi kakak yang hebat, _kaa-san_ harap kau akan memiliki hati seluas lautan."

"Seluas lautan? Seribu juta kilo meter?"

Yoru terkekeh, "Lebih! Sangat luas, hingga ujungnya tidak terlihat. Kau lihat, laut sangat indah, luas dan menakjubkan, kan? Kai memiliki mata yang indah, sebiru warna laut, hatimu juga harus dipenuhi kebaikan agar indah."

"Kalau begitu, _kaa-san_ pasti memiliki hati seluas lautan. Karena _kaa-san_ paling baik hati dan hebat sedunia!"

 **[Cherish]**

Yoru menggiring troli, diikuti oleh Kai dan Iku, meskipun kedua anak itu berjalan dengan lebih semangat memilih snack dan cemilan. Ia meneliti barang-barang yang harus dibeli pada secarik kertas di tangannya. Untuk beberapa waktu ia bingung harus membeli sabun aroma yang mana, berpikir lama, ia bermaksud memasukkan sabun pilihannya ketika melihat trolinya dipenuhi cemilan.

"Iku."

"Bukan aku, itu ulah Kai- _nii_!" Iku membela diri.

"Kai."

"Hehe." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalian berdua, balikin semua ini ke tempatnya."

"Yaah…"

Untung saja belum berada di konter pembayaran, Yoru baru menyadari ia lupa membawa uang. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin ia harus menelpon Aoi untuk minta tolong, atau mungkin menyuruh Kai pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil dompetnya. Berhubung minimarket itu tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Yoru, kan?"

"Hm?" Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Yoru untuk mengenali pemuda yang menyapanya.

"Eh? Mattsun?!"

Taichi Matsunaga, temannya dan You saat SD dulu dapat dijadikan opsi penolong.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku ketemu Mattsun, syukur dia mau menolongku. Kami sempat ngobrol, katanya dia dapat tugas di kota ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu." Yoru bercerita sambil memasangkan yukata berwarna coklat pada Iku. Untuk Kai, ia dibantu oleh You.

"Sampai sekarang, tidak kepikiran kalau Mattsun menjadi dokter." You bergumam.

"Paman Mattsun baik, ia membelikan kami es krim yang besar." Ucap Iku.

"Gantengan mana dengan _tou-san_?" You menatap Iku serius.

Yoru memukul bahunya, "Pertanyaanmu tidak relevan."

Festival tanabata, mereka menikmatinya. Pergi ke stand permainan, menangkap ikan koi yang didominasi kegagalan banyak anak-anak, membeli bola air, membeli lonceng angin untuk diletakkan di teras rumah, antri membeli setiap makanan khas festival. Yang selalu dapat membuat You kagum dengan kelahapan Kai terhadap segala jenis makanan. Dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang besar dan kuat. Untuk menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan, You memakai topeng sentai— _heartbreak red_. Ia menggendong Iku di bahunya, membuat si bungsu merasa riang.

Yoru mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai, membuat Kai terlihat ragu.

"A—aku tidak akan hilang kok." ia terlihat sungkan.

Yoru menatap putranya, "Eh, kalau _kaa-san_ yang hilang gimana? Kai tidak mau menjaga _kaa-san_?"

"Akan aku jaga!" Kai meraih tangannya tanpa ragu kali ini.

Lampion menyala warna-warni, terlihat menyilaukan. Musik terdengar nyaring disertai keramaian yang tercipta karena anak-anak. Kertas permohonan aneka warna tergantung pada tali, bergerak karena hembusan angin malam. Bintang-bintang memenuhi langit, berkelip. Bulan bersinar terang.

Kai berusaha menggapai tangkai bambu tertinggi yang bisa ia raih dengan tangannya, sementara Iku mendapat bantuan dari You, yang mengangkatnya hingga meraih tangkai tinggi. You telah menawarkan bantuan pada Kai, namun Kai berkata ingin meraihnya sendiri. Sungguh putra yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Yoru telah mendidiknya dengan baik, dan ia merasa menyesal karena tidak sedari dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kai tertidur di balik punggung You, Iku terlelap di gendongan Yoru. Mereka melewati jalanan asri berbukit yang memutar, kunang-kunang terlihat berterbangan hingga Yoru terperangah.

 _Ada banyak hal indah untuk diingat_.

"Hm~ _Tsuki ga kirei da na_ ~" You tersenyum padanya.

"Bulan purnama sih…"

 _Ini malam yang indah dan menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang indah seperti ini, harusnya tidak akan mudah untuk terlupakan, ya kan?_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pada ulang tahun Kai ke sepuluh, ia mendapatkan kamera polaroid dari sang _tou-san_. Kai tersenyum sendu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suatu hari, Yoru terburu-buru, harusnya ia menghadiri acara pertemuan orang tua di sekolah Kai. Namun ia lupa. Lampu merah terlihat, semua orang berhenti di tepi jalan. Menunggu perubahan warna menjadi hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Hari itu jalanan ramai seperti biasanya. Sangat ramai.

Yoru menyeberang, berjalan lurus, hingga bertemu persimpangan jalan.

Ia terdiam.

Oh, ya—ia harus berbelok kemana?

Kemana?

Segera ia membuka tas yang dibawanya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Tetapi, buku saku yang harus dibawanya tertinggal di meja ruang tamu.

Bagaimana ini?

Huh…? Apa tadi yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Yoru? Kenapa kau diam di jalanan seperti ini? Tidak ke sekolah Kai?" seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menghampirinya. Ah, ia kenal orang ini.

Siapa ya namanya?

Yoru segera berjongkok, memegang kepalanya. Mencoba berpikir, mencoba mengingat.

"Siapa…?"

"Hei, aku Arata lho, Arata sang _heartbreak red_ —"

"Arata…" Yoru menatap pemuda itu, "Arata—tolong aku."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Namanya Alzheimer, kau tahu? Sebuah penyakit langka, tidak bisa disembuhkan. Belum ada obatnya. Biasa terjadi pada orang yang sudah tua—walau tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dapat terjadi pada orang muda. Gejalanya dimulai dengan sering _melupakan sesuatu_. Alzheimer; secara perlahan membuat seseorang kehilangan ingatannya. Lupa pada segalanya, pada keluarga, orang yang dicintai, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Mental akan rusak perlahan, disusul oleh tubuh.

Semua ingatannya akan menghilang perlahan. Kenangan baru begitu mudah untuk lenyap, dan kenangan lama akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Semua kenangan berharga milik Yoru, mulai lenyap dari ingatannya._

Hal sederhana seperti melupakan kamera, membawa uang, dan semakin buruk—hingga ia lupa jalan yang sering ia lewati. Mattsun yang mengatakannya pada mereka berdua. You sempat berpikir Mattsun mendapatkan gelar dokternya secara illegal. Seenaknya menyebut penyakit aneh sedang menggerogoti Yoru.

Akane, adik Yoru mengatakan kalau penyakit itu—faktor keturunan.

 _Bernapas rasanya sesulit menerima kenyataan._

 **[Cherish]**

Yoru mengucapkan banyak kata-kata tentang melepas dan kalimat penuh keikhlasan padanya. Yoru sepertinya mulai lupa, You, walaupun terlihat seperti playboy, dia sebenarnya sosok setia. Sama seperti bagaimana selama ini Yoru bersabar terhadapnya.

"Tapi aku akan melupakanmu. Kai, Iku, semuanya…"

"Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya setiap hari."

Yoru menangis. You menangis. Mereka berdua berbagi kesedihan. Itu tidak mudah tentu saja.

 _Yoru akan melupakan orang-orang yang ia cintai._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Almer itu apa?" Iku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang sulit. Ia masih kecil untuk memahaminya.

"Alzheimer. Itu penyakit yang membuat orang menjadi lupa."

"Apa itu artinya _kaa-san_ akan melupakanku?"

 _Ia akan melupakan kita semua_.

Kai tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada adiknya. Ia hanya memeluk adiknya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada memo kecil tertempel dimana-mana. Di pintu, di samping tv, kulkas, kamar. Ada banyak foto-foto yang diambil Kai dengan polaroidnya. Foto bunga kosmos di halaman, dengan catatan kecil [ _bunga yang ditanam kaa-san_ ], ada foto lama yang dicetak ulang [ _di pantai dekat rumah Shun_ ] [ _membuat kapibara dari pasir, ini difotokan oleh paman Arata_ ] [ _Aoi-san yang selalu mempesona_ ] [ _festival tanabata_ ] [ _foto keluarga_ ] [ _foto festival olahraga_ ].

Mengatur ulang perabotan rumah. Membuat buku catatan. Menyetel alarm pengingat pada ponsel. Menempel label pada wadah di lemari dapur.

Mereka berusaha melewati hari-hari seperti biasa.

"Hei, You, bangun. Sarapan sudah siap."

"Hm? Sarapan?"

"Kai dan Iku membantuku membuatnya."

Bukannya membuka mata, You membuat Yoru berada dalam pelukannya, di kasur mereka.

"Heeei, bangun. Nanti anak-anak ngambek."

"Bentar lagii, lima menit."

Yoru mau tidak mau membiarkannya, pelukan itu terasa begitu erat.

"Hangat ya…" Yoru bergumam, namun cukup untuk sampai pada pendengaran You.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, aku itu _hot_." Sahut You.

 _Ah, kehangatan ini, Yoru juga akan melupakannya._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

You baru pulang, duduk menyandarkan diri di sofa. Menatap langit-langit ruang tamu, hingga suara benda jatuh bersumber dari dapur membuatnya terkejut.

Itu adalah pecahan gelas yang terhambur di lantai.

"Yoru? Kau tidak apa-apa? Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika ingin sesuatu!"

"Maafkan aku. Kau terlihat lelah jadi aku ke dapur—eh? Kenapa aku ke dapur ya…?"

Mata kebiruan Yoru menatapnya penuh tanya.

You meraih kedua tangan pemilik surai hitam itu, "Aku sangat sayang padamu, apa kau tahu itu Yoru?"

Yoru tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

"Maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu."

"…memangnya tadi kau membentakku?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kau ingat namamu?"

"Yoru."

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"You. You adalah sosok seperti matahari bagiku."

"Hangat?"

" _Hot_ , hehe."

You tersenyum tipis.

 _Kupikir untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Untuk dapat berbahagia bersamamu._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka melihat-lihat isi album keluarga. Iku menunjukkan satu-satu kejadian yang ia ingat di foto. Setelahnya, Kai memperlihatkan foto-foto hasil tangkapan kameranya. Ada banyak foto bagus tentang café milik Aoi.

 _Aoi…? Aoi adalah… temannya saat SMA. Surainya pirang cerah… atau hitam ya…?_

"Ini aku, Shun dan Hajime."

"Ini Kai…"

"Hm, itu aku!"

"Mata Kai sangat indah, sebiru warna laut—"

Kai tertegun mendengarnya, "Iya… dan aku ingin memiliki hati seluas lautan…"

"Seluas lautan? Kenapa?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

" _Kaa-san_ , ini obatnya."

"Terima kasih, Iku."

Ada banyak obat yang diminum setiap waktunya. Iku sedih, sang _kaa-san_ sakit parah, katanya. Sehingga harus minum obat setiap hari.

Iku ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis dengan mudah. Karena ia adalah laki-laki.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kok tidak setampan _tou-san_?" You menangkup wajah muram Iku.

" _Kaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja kan?"

 _Apa yang harus You katakan?_

Iku ingin menangis, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya. "Aku laki-laki…"

"Bukan berarti laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Kau boleh menangis, tapi setelahnya, kau harus jadi lebih kuat. Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk _kaa-san_ , oke?"

Pelukan ia dapat dari Iku. You merasa bahu bajunya basah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Biasanya penderita Alzheimer dapat bertahan delapan hingga sepuluh tahun. Waktu untuk terlelap menjadi lebih panjang, terjaga dan bermimpi tidak dapat dibedakan lagi olehnya, dengan kenangan yang terkikis setiap waktu.

 _Berapa waktu yang tersisa untuk bersama?_

 _Berapa lama lagi, hingga akhirnya You tidak tersisa di ingatan Yoru?_

Di teras belakang rumah, meja kayu sudah disiapkan tidak jauh dari pemanggang, sebuah acara barbekyu akan diadakan. Di sudut halaman, dekat pagar ada banyak bunga kosmos bermekaran, sebuah pohon teduh dengan ayunan kayu. Dedaunan kecoklatan berguguran karena musim gugur tiba. Rumput liarnya mulai banyak, harus dibersihkan nanti.

Yoru duduk di pelataran bersama You, menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang sering mengisi hari-hari mereka. _Meskipun satu persatu telah Yoru lupakan._

Lonceng angin berbunyi karena ulah angin.

Pandangan Yoru tertuju padanya, "Itu…"

"Lonceng angin yag dibeli Kai saat festival tanabata."

Di sampingnya ada sebuah kotak berisi kerang-kerang, ada album keluarga. Ada You yang mencintainya.

"Ini… milik Iku."

"Ya, dia menjaga harta lautnya dengan baik."

 **[Cherish]**

"Oooii, You! Kecapnya habis!" Mattsun berteriak nyaring sambil mengangkat sebuah botol.

"Ambil sendiri di lemari dapur!" You menyahut.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan," ujar Akane, sementara Aoi dan Arata sibuk dengan panggangan.

Yoru bergumam pelan, "…kenapa ada banyak orang di sini?"

"Kita sedang mengadakan pesta. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Dan aku—You, adalah orang yang menyayangimu."

 _Apakah kamu ingat, kalau kau juga menyayangiku?_

"Aku juga menyayangi You. You seperti matahari bagiku."

Setiap hari, You akan mengatakannya berkali-kali, meskipun Yoru akan melupakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Hei, You… kau nangis ya?"

"S—siapa yang nangis, aku cuma kelilipan kok."

"Hehe. Orang yang _tsundere_ itu menggemaskan ya."

You meraih tangan Yoru, menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari Yoru hingga bertaut. Masa lalu, masa depan, semuanya akan menghilang untuk Yoru.

 _Yang ada hanyalah saat ini._

"Oh iya, You... kenapa ada banyak orang di sini?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kamu… siapa?"

"Aku You. Sosok yang hangat seperti matahari. Salam kenal ya… Yoru."

"…kenapa anda menangis?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[cherish—end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:**

Coz, middle grup angst material, ye kan. Gara-gara yumemi. Walau gak tau ini cukup angst atau nggak. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang penyakit Alzheimer. Dengan sengaja nonton film a moment to remember [2004] dan mz gugel demi referensi. Boleh dikoreksi ;)

Fact: Bulan September adalah bulan Alzheimer sedunia. [21 september]

[Playlist] lagu-lagu Yoru + Awai Hana. Translation from ritsuki1130tumblr, llamalikesarah, wikia.

 _I vaguely think of you –Yoru no hikari._

— _I wanted the long awaited wind to carry the sight I have forgotten—Koganeiro._

 _I wonder what this place is, I forgot this familiar breeze—Yume Miru Mikazuki._

— _Though with seasons flowing and years accumulated, It grows fainter—Nox~ Kaze no record._

 _We, we silently go apart—Awai Hana._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _ **Cherish**_ _: be fond of, be attached to; to treat with tenderness and affection, to nurture with care; to protect an aid; mengobati dengan kasih sayang dan kelembutan._

Kalteng, 28/04/2018

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
